starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Glassing
Glassing,2013-11-09, StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void: Campaign Needs More Work, Blizzard Says. Warcry Network, accessed on 2013-11-092014-12-18, Battlecruiser Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-12-21Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. also known as planet cracking'2015-05-27, BlizzCon 2014 – Overwatch Origins Panel Transcript. ''Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-05-31 or '''purification,Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. is a protoss war technique used to destroy all life on planetary surfaces, usually to eradicate the presence of zerg. A purification attack is carried out by ships firing massive energy beams to sterilize planetary surfaces.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft 1''' (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Carriers are equipped for this purpose, and can project energy from their bows.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-10-18. A New Era. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-01-15. Motherships,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27.Mothership. Accessed on 2008-03-30 and possibly other large shipsGillen, Kieron (w), Hector Sevilla (art). "A Ghost Story." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 122-169. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. such as void raysBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Trouble in Paradise (in English). 2016-08-02. may also be used to purify planets. Glassing may disperse most of a planet's atmosphere, and release magma onto the surface by burning through the crust. Minerals on glassed worlds acquire unique properties.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Mar Sara. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. History Pre-Great War Before the Great War, a disgraced executor seized a Protoss Empire facility known as The Rock. The Empire began to make preparations to purify the instillation, but Praetor Fenix subdued the rebels before the base was purified.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Talandar (in English). 2015. Great War |300px]] When the protoss discovered the extent of the zerg infestation of Chau Sara, Executor Tassadar reluctantly ordered his expedition's ships to power up their weapons, destroying the planet,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. firing at both terran settlements and other points. At least two ships, firing massive energy beams, obliterated most or all life. A small number of marines, including Andre Madrid, survived the attack by hiding underground. Shortly after Chau Sara, the protoss fleet purified the planet of Gystt.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Tassadar avoided attacking the next infested world, Mar Sara, until after the terrans had evacuated. Several hours after the escape, Tassadar's forces again sterilized a planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. A large battle between the zerg, Terran Confederacy and Sons of Korhal broke out on Antiga Prime. After a particularly devastating zerg attack on the Confederacy (guided by a Sons of Korhal psi emitter), Tassadar's forces attacked Antiga Prime, purifying it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Tassadar's fleet arrived at the Confederate capital world of Tarsonis, which had been besieged by zerg due to the Sons of Korhal's use of psi emitters. Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan, a ghost, believed that the protoss arrived with the intention of destroying the planet. Forces under her command defeated the protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. The protoss did not purify Tarsonis. Protoss and zerg continued to fight on the planet's core continent.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. Interbellum s glassing Urona Sigma]] An attack took place under mysterious circumstances on the ice world of Braxis sometime after the Brood War. The planet refroze since the incident.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Braxis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The protoss also partially purified the world of Urona Sigma in 2502.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft '''1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Second Great War During or before the Second Great War, the zerg established a presence on Taurus IV, infesting the Dominion force sent to investigate. A protoss executor intercepted the distress call the terrans had sent out, and requested the aid of the Golden Armada. Protoss on the surface held the zerg at bay long enough for the Armada to arrive, which eradicated the zerg forces from orbit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Retaliation (in English). 2016-06-20. During the conflict proper, Doctor Ariel Hanson intended to relocate several hundred colonists to a world called Haven, a world ideal in all aspects aside from that it was very close to protoss space. After supporting Jim Raynor's campaign for a few weeks, she returned to Haven to find that the zerg had infested the world and several protoss warships had entered orbit to purify the planet. The protoss, recognizing the Hyperion, asked for Raynor to help in the purification, while Hanson asked for time to complete a cure for the infestation. '' attacking Haven]] Raynor chose to help Hanson defend the colony. This angered Executor Selendis, and she sent the powerful , a mothership, to purify the terran colonies. Raynor managed to save most of the colonists by evacuating them before his forces destroyed the mothership. Hanson departed the Hyperion to join the colonists.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Good Man. (in English). 2010.(July 27, 2010) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Behind the Scenes bonus DVD (in English). End War During the End War, the corrupted Golden Armada were sent by Amon to purify all worlds within the Koprulu Sector. They were opposed by the Terran Dominion, which could only slow their advance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Vorazun (in English). 2015. After Hierarch Artanis activated the Purifiers in Cybros, Executor Clolarion activated the purifier cannon on the warship, and purified the surface of Endion of all life, removing the threat of Amon's brood.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Purification. (in English). November 10, 2015 Defenders of Man Insurgency During the Defenders of Man Insurgency, the Death Fleet, led by First Ascendant Ji'nara, moved on Tyrador IX to destroy Defenders of Man. Upon coming out of warp space, the Death Fleet´s void rays began to purify the hive clusters on the surface of the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Trouble in Paradise (in English). 2016-08-02. Tenuous Peace By 2511, the Terran Dominion began constructing bunkers that were buried beneath the reach of protoss incineration. Overqueen Zagara set about regrowing worlds previously destroyed by protoss purification using the adostra. Armageddon If the prophecy imparted to the Church of Besainted Pelagius is to be believed, a "cauterization" of the universe is what awaited Creation in Armageddon. Such a technique would have been similar to purification. This future was apparently averted with the conclusion of the End War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Fall. (in English). November 10, 2015 Purified Worlds :Main article: Purified worlds *Antiga Prime *Braxis *Chau Sara *EndionBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Purification. (in English). November 10, 2015 *Gystt *Haven (partially) *Mar Sara *Taurus IV (partially) *Urona Sigma (partially) Notes *According to Thundergod, the attacks came from multiple ships which resembled motherships.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Motherships were not recalled into service until after the zerg devastated Aiur.Kindregan, Brian T. "Mothership." (January 15, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Mothership Accessed 2010-01-15. References Category:Protoss Technology